Switched!
by dota-chiin
Summary: A weird bracelet turned their life's upside down. And now they have to strugle agaisnt a yandere Minerva and the whole Fairy Tail guild to get back to normal. (Rogue x Lucy) Rated M for cursing and some moments.
1. It's so hot, why did i agreed to this?

**Hey guys, this is my first story ever, i'm sorry if there are any misspelled words, and/or gramatical errors, english is not my mother language.**

_'It's so hot, why did i agreed to this?' _ Rogue complained in his mind while he maintained a stoic face. His currently location was a public bath house... surrounded by Fairy Tail's Titania, The Demon, that drunk girl, and the former Phanton girl. Despise the stoic face, he was having trouble trying to avoid his blush to come, or even having a nose bleed, he's a guy after all.

"Lucy, are you okay? You've been quiet since i found you, is there anything bothering you?" - Oh yeah, and now he's inside of the body of Fairy Tail's celestial spirit mage, Lucy - Mirajane asked with a concern look on her face, while bending over to the front of the so called girl.

Pushing his previous thoughs away, he looked at The Demon and gasped while his, or her face turned bright red, strugling to look at her eyes, when his hormones kept making him stare at her voluptous breasts covered with just a towel. For the first time in his life he was about to faint, untill a loud "KYAAAAAAA!" at the other side of the wall took everyones attention, all the girls turned in surprise while the "boy" widened his eyes a little.

"Didn't knew a guy could scream like that.." The drunk girl, 'Cana something' - he couldn't care less about ther last name - said while sipping in her beer bottle, the others sweatdropped while Rogue stared at the wall, a few thuds and loud "bangs" could be heard at the other side.

"Juvia wonders, what could they be doing?" The girl that 'talks weird' said and right after that, another "KYAAAAA!" and the loud voice of the Sting Eucliffe screaming "ROGUE, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"Oh God... " Rogue, or better saying, Lucy facepalmed while sinking into the water.

**That's it for now, what did you think? Rate and Reviews if you want more. :DD**

**Edited on 08.04.13**


	2. Boys have this much of hormones?

**Hello there, i'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter, so here's other side of that wall, hope you enjoy it!**

_'Am I a bad girl? Is this a punishment for being such a bad daughter? Why is this...' _"Yo Rogue, c'mon!" Sting shouted while he was getting undressed to walk in the bath. Lucy took her time cheking him out without getting notice_ 'Oh my God, why is he getting naked?! Wow, he's hot... WHY IS HE GETTING NAKED?!' _Lucy could feel the heat in her face, while something grew between her legs, she watched as Sting went inside leaving her behind.

"Oh no..." Lucy whispered while tucked the towell in front of her legs, while give a awkward laugh _'There's no way I'm going in...' _"WHY THIS KEEPS GROWING?!"

"What are you talking abou... wow why'd have a bonner Rogue?" A voice with an annoying mocking tone, came from behind her, the girl slowly turned to look, while her mind already told her whom that voice belong. With a complete flushed face, she saw a completely naked Orga in front of her. "Or-Orga.. what are you.. KYAAAAAA!" She unintentionaly punched his face when finally notice the lack of clothing in the guy in front of her. "PERVERT! Oh wait, God I'm Rogue right now... Oh God, he's gonna kill me!"

"ROGUE! 'The fuck are you taking so long?!" Sting shouted again, this time in an annoyed tone. Taking deep breath, she undressed her...his clothes, trying and failing hard not to look at the 'thing' between her legs when she was completely naked _'Oh, I'm such a bad girl, my pure eyes..' _she whinned mentallyand then, wraped a towel around her..his waist. She walked inside while leaving Orga knocked in the ground.

Trying her best to keep her voice in in a monotone "Sting, where are yo... What are you doing?" Lucy gasped with what she saw next, Sting was siting in the sauna area, his body covered with sweat. She kept on looking for a while as her face was turning bright red.

"The heat already affect you? Why are you blushing man?" Sting said while coming closer. Lucy could feel something growing between her legs again _'Why this keep happening?!'. _She snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder "Are you alright man?"

Stuck in the ground with a lump in her throat, not even a word could be pronounced, open and closing "his" mouth unstoppable, she took deep breath and sighed, giving him a glare while walking towards the bath tub leaving him behind. _'Well, i bet that was pretty convincing.'_

Sitting down while unwrapping the towell, she started to clean her... his body, and was surprised of how well build it was, and had some scars on his abs and chest _'How did he get those I wonder... BOYS HAVE THIS MUCH OF HORMONES? WHY THIS CAN'T STOP GROWING?!'_ She sinked in the water trying to hide, again, her now uncovered hard member. Ploping her head out of the water, she was shocked when Sting was besides her giving a sexy, nonchalantly, extremaly sexy expression. _'He's just with his eyes closed, what the hell is wrong with me?!' _After that, he opened his eyes and stared into 'Rogue's'... "What?" asked a little annoyed by the weird actions of his teammate.

Lucy was still quiet trying to find words to explain, when Sting stood up from where he was sitting "Oy, what the hell is going on?!" water dripped from his hot body, again, when she DID realized he was naked she couldn't help but scream.

"KYAAAAAA!" trowing a soap and hitting right his forehead, and after that a bath brusher, followed for a bucket, that made him fall on the bathtub again"PERVERT!" she grabbed another bucket to throw at him, when he stood up again, a vein popping in his forehead "ROGUE, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" He shouted when the so called boy froze in his positiion. _'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit I'm Rogue! How could I even forget about this?! Think Lucy, you need to think in a way to get out of this' _"What are you talking about? You're the one shouting. I'm done here, bye." She said with a stoic face while wrapping the towell around the waist and getting out of the bath where 'his' clothes were.

'_That's it, he's gonna kill me. He's so going to kill me.' _She was done putting his clothes and was about to head back to he inn, when a hand grabbed and pined her against a three, she could see herself glaring, emitting a murderous aura while talking in a tone she never thought was capable of, it send shivers down her spine.

"I'm. Going. To. Kill. You."

**That's it for today, the first one was shorter because was only the first chapter. I'm thankfull for all the reviews, and the people who followed me and my story. Thank you and if you want more, Rate and Review for more chapters.**

**Edited 04.08.13**


	3. That's how normal people take baths

**Hello there, well, I spend this weekend in my grandma's so i was really, REALLY bored. That's the reason of the three chapters in three days. On monday i'll be quite busy, but still i'll try to update every too days. Thank you for the reviews, favorites and the follows. You guys are awesome!**

"Isn't it nice when we're in public, surrounded by people, in public. Eating dinner... in public like civilized people?" He heard the "girl" saying behind the menu, it was covering all of "her" face, but he knew that she was peeking everytime just to see if he was still pissed at her. And truth is, he was.

Actually, he was about to strangle her in front of that three, if it wasn't by the fact that it was his own body, and "this" body didn't have enought strenght to beat his own. When "the girl" held "his" hands and begged for him to listen her out, he didn't have much of a choice. So now here they are, in a small restaurant nearby their inn. He's glaring at his own body that, a thik vein popping in his forehead. It's too annoying the fact that "she" never stop smiling.

"A salad." He said in a cold girly voice, not even looking at the waiter while handing back the menu. "Now talk."

"I want a cheese burger, french fries, lasagna, steak in soy sauce and a thai pizza for now." She gave back the menu to the waiter and smiled "OH! And I want a fresh strawberry juice, please." She smiled again and when the waiter left, she turned her attention for "him".

"God, I'm always hungry, is this a dragon slayer thing, os is a boys thing?" "His" eyes twitched when he watched himself tilting the head to the side while pouting.

Taking deep breath, he tried to calm down but that was impossible. The murderous aura around him was scaring the other costumers. "Listen carefully to this, I may not be able to hurt you while you are awake in my body and I am in yours. But don't forget that you are going to fall asleep anytime soon, and when that time comes, I will tie you and torture you... or better. I'm gonna make you watch me turn all of your beloved spirits into my personal slaves..." He kept on talking while watching how pathetic and scared himself looked right now. "I bet you don't want that to happen, right?" He gave a little and devious smile when the "girl" shook her head.

"Good, so start acting like me and quit acting like a girl, or may I remember you that you're inside my body?" He sighed and let her take her time to calm down, he knew she was about to burst in tears anytime soon. "You may go to the restroom, I don't want anyone to think I'm crying around." She only nodded her head and head straight to the ladies room.

.

Wait...

.

"Fuck.."

.

"KYAAAAA!" Was heard from the restroom, followed by a 'slap!' "Pervert! Get out of here!" And after that, the so called pervert came out of the ladies room, with a red mark on "his" face, bawling eyes and a completely devastaded expression.

"Hey, isn't that the shadows dragon slayer? Is he crying?" Some random guy said in a table, and thats was enought to make "Lucy" get up from her seat and drag "Rogue" out of the restaurant.

.

Sitting in a nearby bench, a boy soaked a girl tee.

"Roooogue..." She hiccuped and sobbed on "his" shirt while the "boy" was patting her head. "Why this is happening? Why? Why? Did we do anything bad and now God is torturing us?" She kept on sobbing while he sighed untill something suddenly hits her "OH MY GOD, YOU'RE GONNA TORTURE ME!" And now, bursting in tears.

"It's ok, I'll let this pass." Was the best he could say at this moment. He kept on patting her, that was actually his own head, sighing another time. And then he wait till she finally stop crying, so he could ask what happened at the bathhouse.

"Ok, now tell me." Was all he said, looking straight into her eyes with a stern expression.

"Fine..." A sigh was heard, and "she" start to talk while drying "her" teary face. "Everything started when Sting dragged me there, and God knows why i accepted. After that he took ALL OF HIS CLOTHES."

"That's how normal people take baths..."

"..."

"Keep talking."

"And Oh my God, why is he so sexy? Oh yeah, back to the story. I confess, i did check him out a little bit. And I already told you he is hot right? Ok, this... this supernatural event that you have between your legs started to grow! And than Orga show up and he saw it!"

"Oh my God..." He facepalmed while listening to her. He was a little proud of himself, not lying.

"And I was super embarassed, because HE WAS NAKED! So i punched him and screamed, it was unintentional, I SWEAR!" She nearly screamed when the boy wasn't buying it. "So I entered the baths, and there he was, super sexy, jeez. It grew again, and that little towell wasn't helping much, you know? Ok, so I thought the water would help fade the hard on... boy I was wrong... When i saw YOUR body... Gah, why'd you have a six pack?! Who could ever thought?! And why'd have those scars? They are really sexy by the way."

A slightly blush took his way into "his" cheeks. "Go on..."

"And I don't even know why the hell boys have this much of hormones, but it happened again, and untill now I can't even remember how many times i had a hard on. Why this keep on happening? I was just thinking about random things, and BANG, it was hard. But that's not even the wrost part!" Rogue, a.k.a. Lucy was nearly screaming while her face was bright red. "Suddenly, he sit next to me, and started to ask me questions, when I didn't answer, he stood up! HE DIDN'T EVEN HAD A TOWELL COVERING... COVERING IT!" She did screammed on that last part, and those passerby were looking at them as if they were two perverts, a vein again popped at 'his' forehead, and then.. _SLAP!_

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" 'Rogue' screamed while rubbing 'his' red cheek.

"Quit the screaming! You're making me look like a girl!" For the first time he could even remember, the real Rogue screamed. That felt odd.

"Sorry... anyway.. I was too embarrassed! That thing right in fron of my face, so I screamed, and started to throw things at him. A lot of things... he was pissed when i knocked him down, and I acted like nothing happened." Taking deep breath, she smiled to herself and crossed her arms over "his" chest. "And that's all, I don't know what he did after that, because I had to run away the fast as possible. But i gotta say, it was pretty impressive how you catch me... So what are we gonna do now? We will have to go back to our respective inns anytime soon...Oh, and your friend must think you're bipolar now.."

"No comments about that, and no we aren't" 'Rogue' said while getting up from his seat. "No way in hell I'll let you face Minerva with my body. And I sure will not have the patience to deal with Natsu."

"So you are saying we're going to sleep together?" A blush crept it's way to the "girls" face, while Rogue gave a little smirk.

"That's exacly what I'm saying."

**That's it, a little longer chapter today. See you soon, keep reviewing, following and favoriting. :DD**

**Edited on 04.08.13**


	4. We can share it you know?

**Hey guys, as I promised, here's a new chapter! I'm sorry for taking so long, i had a writers block. For those who read "The Switched - The Beggining" I hope it was as enjoyable as this. And i want to know your thoughts about it. So Rate and Review!**

"You're sleeping on the floor." A feminine figure walked towards the bed and sitted on the same.

"HUH? You're kidding right? Wow, what a gentleman!" The boy said in a full of sarcasm tone, crossing his arms over his chest, but then smirked. "If you get the bed, I will be running around the city, screaming about my homossexual crush on Sting."

The girl glared at him, stooding up from the bed. "Oh yeah? If you do that, I will take all of my clothes and run around the city naked. And I think I will walk in the games like that too." She gave a smirk when the boy's face paled.

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE YOU SICK FREAK! HOW CAN YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT DOING SOMETHING LIKE THAT TOWARDS ME?! PERVERT!" The boy holded the girl by the shouldres while screaming. He looked terrefied and that annoyed the girl in a whole different level. After all, the "girl" was seeing her own image freaking out, displaying tons of emotions in one single day. Something "she" never did. A loud sigh was heard and after that a _"SLAP"._

"Ouch! Stop doing that!" The "boy" finally let go of the "girl". Walking back and forth in the room rubbing "his" sored face. "Why would you always do that?! Jeez!"

"Haha, I gotta say it's pretty funny to slap you when you annoy me." Rogue gave a little chuckle beforte sitting again on the bed.

"Wow, never though I would see myself laugh or even smile again." Lucy said with sarcasm while walking towards the window and staring quietly at the city outside, for a few moments the silence took the whole room.

"We can share it... you know? I won't mind." Rogue said not looking at the 'female'. "I'm in your body and you're in my body, so it's like sleeping with ourselves."

"Wich it's really odd." the 'girl' smile at him and nodded her head, yawning after that. "I'm so tired, this was such a weird day." She sitted on the bed, each of them facing one side of the room.

"Maybe if we sleep, it will all pass, we'll switch back, and will not have to withdrawn from the games." Rogue said while taking of "his" shoes, laying on the bed, he put 'his' hands behind the pillow that rested 'his' head. "But I had fun."

Lucy looked at him with a face that screamed 'you're kidding right?!' and she was about to shout that when she looked at her own image laying with a smal smile on the lips and closed eyes. She pictured the real Rogue in his body and time seemed to just stop. It was the first time she actually saw him smiling. It wasn't a smirk ot a snicker, it was a real smile. It felt overwelming. Snapping out of her thoughts, all the girl could see was her own image, laying on the bed, she smiled soft. "Yeah... I had fun too..."

A faint blush was creeping on "her" face when she walked towards the switcher to turn the lights off. Heading back to the bed, she layed besides 'him'. Watching the "boy" sleeping peacefully for a while before whispering "Goodnight Rogue." At that moment he openned his eyes and stared at her's. (Actually he looked at his own eyes, but you get it).

Both stared at each others for a while before small smile take its way into the so called boy's face "Goodnight Lucy."

Lucy face was all red, she turned her back at him and closed really hard her eyes, pretending to sleep, but it was impossible, her own heart was beating so loud that it was almost jumping off her chest. _'God damn it this super hearing thing!' _

Little did she knows that on the other side of the bed, was a flushed blond with wide eyes staring at the ceiling._ 'What the hell?!'_

**Annnnd done! Hope you like it, i put a little fluff in the end. Rate and Review for more, and Thank you for the Follows and Favorites, that really makes my day. The next chapter will be posted tomorrow, so look forward for it!**

**Edited 08.04.13**


	5. Why do I feel like I'm with a hard on?

**Hey, as i promised here's the new chapter. I was a little tired while writing it so i'm doubtfull of it's quality. Hope you like it. And a special thanks to "lucyglitter11" for always posting reviews. That's what makes me happy the most!**

_'This feels nice... a little too warm, but nice.' _Lucy adjusted her head in the comfy pillow while inalled it's scent. _'A little too sweet for my taste' _the girl's mind was far away in her 'dreamland' , while her hands travelled aroung the pillow, giving it a squeeze and after that, just resting her hand there.

"Pervert." '_This voice... why is it so familiar?' _she slowly openned her eyes to face herself glaring at her. "Wha...What's going on?" She said grumpily while squeezing the soft pillow again. Rogue tsc'ed and pinched her noose.

"Stop pressing my... your boobs, damn it." That was it, she finally was out of her trance. One of her hands was laying above 'his' breasts, and 'her' head was laying on the other. She nearly jumped, falling out of the bed. Watching as the 'boy' sitted and giving 'his' back to her.

Rogue's face was flushed and he didn't even knew why! _'That... was hot.' _He could feel a different sensation. Something that made him want to smile and at the same time, get 'naughty'. _'What the fuck am I thinking? Why do I feel like I'm having a hard on?! She don't even have a... dick. Does she?'_ He looked down to 'his' legs and secretly touched the place between them._ 'Yeah, i knew it already.' _holding his noose to contain a noose bleed while getting up from the bed. The 'boy' walked towards the 'girl' laying on the floor he flicked 'her' forehead.

"Stop grumping, we didn't switch back, that means we will have to withdrawn." His tone was stern, and his face had a stoic expression. Staring at his own body, he knew the girl inside 'him' was sad. She was nearly crying for Christ's sake! He sighed and crouched to face her, putting one of his hands on top of her head, he gave her a smal smile "We'll fix this... let's be positive." He wasn't much of a optimistic guy, but he had to do this, he couldn't stand a girl crying. Plus, he couldn't stand himself crying. It was too weird. But at that time, she smiled back, and everything seemed to be okay.

"I know, i trust you." Standing up, she blinked a few times to 'dry' her years away and walked towards the door. "Come on, let's eat breakfast and withdrawn from the games."

.

.

Both of them were facing each other after eating. "What am I going to do? Minerva is going to kill me! Worst, she's going to kill me in your body! I'M GONNA DIE AS A GUY!" She nearly screamed that last part. The boy stared at her, watching the little show.

"Yeah, but don't worry. After getting arrested two years ago, she became a little nice. Try to be the most indifferent. And do not freak out. Hear me?"

"Ok, I will do it. And you, please be nice with everyone. They will be a little clingy, but you have to promise me that you'll at least smile at them." She holded 'his' hands and looked straight to 'his' eyes. "Please."

"Ok, ok. I'll be all happy go luck." He shrugged and looked away. Slightly embarassed by her sudden act. "Let's go now, meet me in the station at noon, if you don't show up, I'll know Minerva did something to you. And I'll call the Magic Council." She only nodded at him, both with confident looks in their eyes.

With that, they got up from their seats and head back to each others inn.

**And that's it. WARNING, I don't know for sure when the next chapter will be posted. But it sure will be uploaded till the end of this week. Hope you enjoyed, bye for now.**

**Edited 04.08.13**


	6. What! Lucy lost her virginity?

**I got hit by this wave of inspiration, so here's a new chapter! AND, i'll be posting two little chapters that won't fit directly in the story, a.k.a two Omakes. So look forward!**

Lucy gulped _'Can't I simply go to the station and tell him I talked with Minerva, when I send her a letter telling everything and go shopping...?' _"He's so going to kill me if I do something like that... GAAAH!" She was groaning and walking back and forth in front of the Sabertooth inn.

"Where the hell have you been?!" The girl froze on her spot and slowly turned to see a pissed Minerva in front of her "Tch! Nevermind! I'm too tired to even deal with the ones of you." Lucy watched as the girl started to walk back into the inn, but something was wrong.

"Why are your eyes puffed?" Lucy tried to sound the most apathic, like the real Rogue.

"Hah?! What the fuck are you even talking about?!" Minerva looked at her like she was about to explode, and that made the girl in a boy's body take a step back. Widening her eyes as Minerva took a step at her direction "Are you scared?" She gave her an evil smile, but something was still wrong, the girl's words came out of her mouth automatically.

"Not really actually, and I think you should give up on this thought facade. It's better to let your emotions flow when you're feeling the need." Reciting sentence from a book she read a few mouths ago, but that sounded propitious.

Lucy gulped once again when Minerva came even closer. _'OMG, She's pissed, goodbye word... goodbye Fairy Tail, goodbye Rogue take good care of my body. Mother, I'm going to meet..'_ "What the hell?!" Lucy shouted when Minerva hugged her and burried her face into Lucy's... Rogue? chest. Watching the other girl sniff and sob was something beyond odd. The super thought and feared Minerva was crying.

"Er... Minerva?" After a moments of silence, she sniffed a few more times before letting go of the "boy". Wiping the tears away, she glared at "him".

"Talk about this with anyone and you're dead, Cheney." Was her final words as she was about to walk away, Lucy grabbed her wrist and pushed her back, hugging her tide. She wispered in her ears.

"I'll keep this secret safe, if someday you feel the need to tell me what happened, I'm all ears." Lucy patted her head and give a smile.

That was it. Minerva was shocked. Her eyes was wide as a slow loris. A slight blush started to creept it's way to her cheeks.

"Wha...wha... WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" The girl nearly screamed as she backed off and gave her back to the "boy". "Doing that all of the sudden in public. God! Unbelievable!" Her face was scarlet red and her heart was beating faster than ever.

Lucy was shocked with the way Minerva was acting. That was actually priceless, to be honest. Did she just blushed? She would totally tease her, if it wasn't completely opposite to Rogue's personality. After a while, she got tired of waiting for Minerva to turn back at her. "Oh yeah, and I'm quitting the team for the games. Something came up, and I won't be participating anymore. See you." Lucy turned and walked away leaving the other dumbfounded mage behind.

"What?! You! Come back here right now Cheney!" Lucy just turned her head and waved, giving a little smile that made Minerva's face turn even red, if that was possible.

.

_On the other side of the town..._

_._

_'I should be payed for doing this...'_ He gave a loud sigh while massaging his temples. The loud screams insde the inn couldn't deny it. This was Fairy tail. "WHERE THE HELL IS LUCY?!" _'What a huge annoyance in her life this salamander must be.'_ Rogue rolled his eyes and walked inside, openning the door.

"I'm here." The inside was chaotic. He couldn't even tell if people actually were living in there or if it was just used as a ring of MMA.

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?! WHY DO YOU SMELL LIKE ANOTHER MAN?!" Natsu was yelling around and the rest of the guild started to crowd in fron of the "girl".

"Yeah Lucy, we were really worried. And I hope you don't think this is going to pass with no punishment." _'What? Minerva?' _Rogue's eyes twitched as he stared at the red haired girl.

"LUCY! WHY DO YOU SMELL LIKE ANOTHER MAN?!" Natsu yelled once again, receiving a punch from the stripper. Rogue was far too annoyed, he had to tease him. Well... he was only telling the truth anyway...

"Maybe because I spend the night with one?" Those words made the whole guild froze and stare at the "girl" with wide eyes, as the Demon Mirajane, who was sleeping in the corner of the inn, to wake up instantly. Jumping to the front of the crowd and holding "Lucy's" both hands.

"Who was he? Do I know him? I know it was your first time! TELL-ME-EVERYTHING!" That made all the boys nearly faint. Natsu, dense as ever was still on his both feets. He didn't get it. Erza's face was the same as her hair. Levy's mouth was raging open while she was capping Wendy's ears.

"Did he had a big cock? Are you sor-hic-ed?" Cana smirked and putted one of her arms around his shoulders bringing him closer.

"Juvia is shocked, but Juvia is happy. Love rival won't lay a hand in her Gray-sama." Juvia smiled softly at "her", than she glared, and after that, smiled once again._ 'Does bipolarity is contagious between the girls in this guild?' _Rogue eyes were twitching, and he was about to burst everyone with his shadow blast. Wait... he couldn't.

Suddenly, a huge light explosion came, and Loke was in front of everyone. No one ever saw him this devasted. "Lucy... my dear...pure... MY PURE PRINCESS LUCY! WHYYY?! I was the one to be your first one! My whole life is pointless now!" The spirit was sobbing in a corner.

Rogue decide to ignore all the questions, it was way too much for him. '_God, I want to beat them so hard... Heh.. I know what to do.' _With a little smile on 'his' lips. Rogue said in the most sweet tone he could.

"Right, sorry everyone. But I just came here to say that I'm withdrawing from the games. Me and my LOVER are going to our honey moon. See ya. Oh, I'll be back so don't worry" With that, he waved and walked out of the inn.

Silence paired between the members of Fairy Tail. Everyone was staring at the door with incredulous expressions.

"WHAT?! LUCY LOST HER VIRGINITY?!" Natsu shouted fainting next, leaving everyone sweatdropping.

"Oh Natsu..."

**And done! A HUGE chapter in tribute to my inspiration, I hope you enjoy it. The omakes will be out on friday!**

**Edited on 13.08.24**


	7. Omake! 1

**I'm really happy! My story reached 2k of views in less then one week. I'm a little proud of myself. HAHA Thank you for the reviews and for following&favoriting. I'm still in my inspiration wave so yeah, here are one of my OMAKES!**

_'It's not that hard, you just unzipp my pants, jerk it out of the underwear and when you're done shake it a little'_ those words echoed inside her head while she stared at the urinol. "I forgot that i'll have to... touch...it." Lucy facepalmed, her face was as red as a tomato. Taking deep breath, she started to unzipp "her" pants.

"Ok, now..." she slowly jerked out "her" member of the underwear and started to pee on the urinol, a soft moan scape from "her" lips. "Judging by the fact that is not my own hands that are touching "it", even so I'm trully conscious about it... is quite easy." The girl was holding for a long time, so she couldn't help it but smile from relief. "Now shake it a little, got i.. damn'it!" Lucy shaked it too hard, just saying.

After a few moments she came out of the bathroom. "Hey Rogue, you can go n..." Staring at her own image, with twitching eyes.

"Done." Rogue answered before she could finish the sentense, with a tint of read on "his" cheeks, while holding a bloody tissue on "his"noose.

**Edited on 13.08.24**


	8. Omake! 2

**God! My mind keeps working and thinking about a lot of things to put in this story, and i couldn't wait, I had to post this new Omake! that i just thought about it. huhu**

"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but we have to go shopping." "Rogue's" feminine voice came out of the bathroom. "There's no way I'll be walking around with such short skirts. Where are your pants?" _'Why is everything quiet?'_

"Hey Lucy, answer when someone is talking with..." He stopped his complaining after reading a note that the original girl left at the coffee table. "Great."

.

.

_'I hope he isn't mad at me for going out...'_ Lucy wondered as she was getting close to their hotel room. "Her" hands were full with bags and she hummed happily.

"Rogue, I'm ba-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

**.**

**.**

_To be continued._

**What was Rogue doing? Any guesses?**

**Edited on 13.08.24**


	9. I need to throw up again

**Hey guys, how you've been? I was quite busy lately and not in a writers mood. Hope you can forgive me lol. Well I'm still not in a writers mood, but I'm bored so i gotta try huh?**

"So this's how it feels to ride a train and not want to throw up all your organs..." Rogue said with a small smile on "his" lips, while openning the window of the cabin they were sharing and feeling the nice wind that came from the outside. Taking a small glance at his patethic image laying on the other seat, with a sick green face and murmuring inaudible words.

You are wondering what are they doing in a train, I tell you.

_._

_Flashback._

.

"Are you sure?" Came a monotonous girly voice as they bought two tickets to 'Sarja' _(totally made that up)._

"Yeah, I'm sure, once in the guild we got this weird request, called Changelling. And after reading some words, we switched bodies. It was a huge mess! But we changed back after a while. And I do remember clearly that the request came from Sarja." Lucy pointed out with a proud smile on her lips.

"Yeah, but it's been more than 10 years tha 'that' happened.."

"Rogue, relax. If we can find someone that's responsible for that request, the person could know how to change us back."

"If you say so...and don't forget you're a dragon slayer now, we should go there walking.." Rogue crossed his arms over "his" breats.

"Yeah, i know, what about it? Let's take the train, is faster!" She smile and walked into the train, looking for a free cabin for them.

Watching as she walked in front of him, he cocked an eyebrow and chuckled in amusement. _'You're so slow sometimes...'_

.

_Flashback_

.

"I wanna die... I need to throw up again." Was all she could say before holding steady at the window sidestill. The "girl" let it out, she didn't even remember eating that much. And now it was the third time she was throwing up. The train had barely gotten out of Crocus. "Wait here, i'll be right back." Lucy only took a glance over her shoulders and than rested her head on her palms of 'her' hands. "O-ok."

After a while, Rogue came back with two bottles of water and a sleeping pill. "R-Rogue, punch me... I c-can't take this anymo-more." She said between some groans.

The boy only sighed, handing her a handkiefer so she could clean up her mouth. And the sleeping pills with a bottle of water. "I don't hit girls, and I didn't thought you would suffer like this. I guess it's something you get used with time..."

Lucy swallowed the pill with big gulps of water. "I... so this is how you guys feel huh? Wendy must be lucky." The girl sighed and whispered "Can..can I sleep in your lap? I don't have a pillow right here and... please?"

Rogue knew she was suffering, "her" face, that was his own, was increbibly pale. And the bags under "her" eyes were almost purple. Sweat poured on "her" forehead, he couldn't say no. "Come, it will be a long journey anyway."

With that, Lucy only got up from her seat, to lay "her" head confortably on Rogue's lap pillow. "It's pretty weird laying on myself..." she muttered and gave a weak smile. The boy only chuckled a little. "Yeah, it's even more weird to see myself laying in my lap in such a lame condition." He snickered a little, while talking in a mocking tone.

"Didn't knew Rogue Cheney could tease someone." Lucy blinked and felt her face warm a little when the boy started to stroke "her" hair.

"You wouldn't, now sleep." He looked outside the window, enjoying the sensation of travelling in a fast way, without wanting to die. While the pill Lucy had, was starting to make its way into the girl's body, and so she falled asleep on his lap.

**I wonder if they are too much OOC, but i kinda feel like the story needs them to be OOC,idk idk. Rate and Review for more!**

**Edited on 13.08.24**


	10. Don't act like you hate it!

**IIIIIIIT'S UPDATE TIIIIIME! Sorry for taking so long and bla bla bla. I hope you enjoy it, and soon I'll post the part 2 of the second Omake. Did you guys like it btw? Should i write more of those?**

After ten long hours on the train, they finally arrived in Sarja.

"EART! THANK YOU. OH GOD I MISSED YOU STEADY AND NOT MOVING AT ALL!" Lucy shouted as she kissed the ground and cried of joy, watching that scene with a thick vein popping on the forehead, Rogue glared and hissed at her.

"Stop doing that! You're in my body for Christ's sake." He was massaging his temple while the girl who now was up on "her" feets, blushed a little giving him a sheepish smile, scratching the back of "her" head.

"Well, I'm sorry. But in my defense, you should have warned me."

"You spend most of your days with that loud salamander and simply forgot about motion sickness?" He crossed his arms over "his" large breasts, and raised a brow. "Besides, this was your own idea so do not blame me."

"God! Why do I always look dump when I'm near you?!" She shouted in a frustrated tone, that made the boy in a girl's body chuckled a little.

"Stop laughing."

"Stop being annoying."

"I am not..! _SLAP! _WHY?! WHY YOU ALWAYS DO THAT?!" She shouted again while rubbing her face. Lucy was pissed.

"Stop screaming in my body, I don't do that." He walked away not even looking behind to know if she was tagging along. The grumblings were pretty audibles. "I assume you are hungry, let's find a place to stay for the night and tomorrow morning we'll look at the library to see if there's something we could find about "this". He said the last sentence pointing at both of them.

Lucy just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "For your information, i am NOT hun.. _GROOWWLLLL.. _FINE." "Her" face was as red as "her" eyes when the boy inside her body smirked in a mocking way.

.

_Time skip._

.

"Seriously? We'll share a bed again?! It's not even possible, that this city doesn't have another hotel!" Walking back and forth with her hands gripped on her hair, she was blushing madly.

"Look around, this city doesn't even has a hospital, what did you expect? And don't act like you hate it, when we slept together, you enjoyed the most. Harasser." He smirked a little while walking past her in the direction of the door. "Now come, let's find a place where we can eat. I'm starving, and you need to feed this alien inside you, it's screaming already."

Her face was even more red if that was possible. She was trully shocked that the silent shadow dragon slayer could be this way in private space. _'Oh, you're gonna pay for this, Rogue Cheney.'_ She lashed a small evil smile before walking a little faster to reach him.

"I never thought you'll be this easy going around me, I'm happy that you decide to show me this side of yours." Smilling while touching "his" face with the tip of "her" fingers, she gave him a peck on the cheek.

The boy face flushed hard while hearing those words, and with the final peck on the cheek.

"Wh-What are you talking about? I'm normal...You're crazy." Rogue failled hard while trying to maintain a stern tone. He stormed out of the room while Lucy smirked after seeing "his" actually, her own face, flushed. But after a while her face turned bright red once again.

"Oh my God! When did I had the guts to do something like that?! Probably on the moments I had the guts to go to the bathroom and taking a shower... I'm such a pervert... Mom, sorry..."

.

_On the other side._

.

_'Rogue, keep it cool man. You already been with other women before. Why are you freaking out now?'_ He sighed as he ran a hand throught "his" golden locks, widening his eyes when he finally realized.

"Oh no..."

**Edited on 13.08.24**


	11. Don't Touch Me

**Wow guys sorry, it's been a while since my last update. I was really busy and tired and meh... BUT DO NOT WORRY MY CHILD, It's update time!**

**Oh, and a special thank you to lucyglitter11, Rena Hibari Bonnefoy, XxmidnightssexynessxX, Serpens Capot, RosettaIvory and animation art2000-2013 for reviewing, favorite and follow, and yadda yadda**

**Oh, and that guest that asked me to put lemons on this, i will indeed, put lemons, but is too early for that.**

**Here I go:**

It was a beatifull sunday morning, the birds were singing, the weather was great, not too hot not cold, and Rogue was pissed. He couldn't even understand why he was feeling this sudden irritation, he was about to kill someone. Was it because he could hear himself (Lucy) humming in the bathroom? It was this pang that he was feeling near his stomach? He was already pissed, the sudden knock in the door made him even more.

"Room service!" The lady on the other side of the door said while knocking again.

"We don't need anything." Rogue grumped from the bed, while scratching "his" head. The door knocked again

"Room service!" '_Annoying woman, annoying voice, annoying accent, annoying, annoying...' _"We don't need anything." The "boy" say in a stern tone, louder this time, while rubbing "his" temple and breathing in and out.

"It's past eleven, i need to clean your room miss!" The woman kept knocking on the door, and that was it. Rogue stormed out of the bed, and open the door with quite violence, emitting a killer aura that made the maid froze. "FUCK YOU, I SAY WE DON'T NEED ANYTHING, GO AWAY, GO AWAY! DIIIIIEE!"

_SLAAAAM!_

Rogue felt a little relieve for screaming at her, he was laying his body on the door while breathing heavily, that sudden pain around his stomach came again, the boy wrapped "his" arms around the waist and crouched on the floor. _'God, what is this?!'_

"Rogue... what's going on? Why were you screaming... and why are you in that position?" Lucy came out of the bathroom, drying "her" hair with a towell. The girl raised a brow and looked a little confused at her form.

"I don't even know, this...this pain! It won't stop, and everything is so irritating. Why the fuck am I getting aroused by looking at myself?!" It was a poor stated that the boy currently was, he stared at the floor with a scared expression, his hands tucked on the gold locks, while the girl on the other hand, was holding a laugh with all her strengh.

After doing some couting on her fingers, she finally got what he was saying. "Oh my... you are in... STOP ROLLING ON THE FLOOR! It won't help it." She shoutted rather annoyed.

He simply ignored her last comment, kept rolling on the floor, cursing silently under his breath. He had fought the strongest, he even killed his freaking dragon! But who would have thought that now, he was defeated by this painful stomach pain that was making his stomach felt like exploding.

"Well, you're having period cramps... i'm sorry... not sorry thought." She was trying hard not to laugh while walking towards him, lifting her own body with his strenght. _'It's like i'm lifting a feather', _and litteraly throwed him towards the bed, earning a glare from the boy.

Lucy flinched a little and gave him a sheepshly smile "Sorry, not used to your strengh." With that, she walked towards the room door. "I'll be back in a minute, just... don't die please."

"Wh-where are you going?" He was clutching a pillow against "his" stomach, feeling his pride being smached by this stupid cramps, hell he couldn't even speak normally.

"I'm going to buy you some chocolate, ice cream and tampons. Maybe some pain killers? I don't know, i got used to that with time... Well, i'll be right back."

_'Is this serious? God must be laughing right now. Is this punishment for teasing her_?' "Awww fuck." He rolled on the bed and stuffed his face on the pillow. "Kill me, please."

Not too long after, Lucy returned to their room, with bags full of chocolates and ice cream, and tampons of course. She smiled when he lifted "his" head from under the pillows and stared at the "girl" "Took you some time." He would've glared at her if he could. This freaking pain was too strong, but at the sing of chocolate, he felt "his" lips twitching to a smile _'What the hell, i don't even like sweet things...' _"Thanks, you're awesome." He said while sitting, sparks could be seen on those brown orbs, Lucy only smirked and handed the chocolate to him.

"Oh my God, seriously... _chomp_... i hate sweet things... but this is so good... Really Lucy, thank you." He kept on taking big bites of that chocolate bar, while the girl sat besides him, rubbing his back.

"Don't worry, it will all pass in a week or..." Lucy froze in her position with an awkward smile stuck in "her" lips.

"Dont. Touch. Me." Was the simple warning.

And after that, she took a safe distance, in a chair far, far away from the bed, he was glaring hard at her, she could feel her soul coming out of her body, _'Am I this scary on my periods?!'_

**Well, I was planning on keep up the storyline and yadda yadda, but this idea came in my mind, so I just had to write it, and I don't regret srsly. Did you enjoyed? PM/REVIEW if you have any doubts. I'll try update it more frequently.**

**But that'll only happen if i got plenty reviews, they made me happy, not lying. haha xD**


	12. I guess I'm growing attached

**Hey guys, i took my time editing some of the old chapters, 1 till 5 are edited, i made a few changes but nothing that changes the story. I'm thankfull for the reviews, they made me really happy. Thank you so much guys!**

**If you want faster updates, you know what to do. Rates + Reviews.**

If the cramps weren't already a pain in the ass, the mood swings were. Rogue couldn't remember how many times he shouted at Lucy, to just hug her next... thinking about it right now, he was really embarassed.

.

Flashback

_._

_"I HATE STRAWBERRY FLAVOR! Can't you do anything right?! Oh my fucking God, what is wrong with your brain?! BRING ME MORE PAINKILLERS!" Rogue was screaming nonstop for the past 15 minutes, while Lucy was nearly freaking out, this was way too scary for her._

_"O-okay... I'll go buy some more... wait here." She tried to speak but even her voice was trembling. Heading towards the door, she felt herself being hugged on the back._

_"If you leave I'll worry, stay. Let's sleep." He dragged her to the bed and made her lay with him, hugging her back and stuffinf his face on it, she could hear Rogue's words "Lucy... i'm horny."_

_"I'll kill you if you try something!" Lucy shouted with her face red as a tomato, and she could swear she heard him chuckled. Sighing and smilling a little, Lucy turned to face him but frowned._

_"Well... goodnight to you too Rogue." She patted his, her own actually, head._

_._

End of flashback

.

Rogue's face was extremely red, and now he felt like crying. Widening his eyes a little while gulping. He could feel a lump in his throat and took deep breath. "Don't you dare Rogue..." he whispered to himself. "You can't cry. You never cry..." His breath was heavy and he already was trembling "Your pride was already smashed by this stupid period cramps. Please do not cry." His face was a little flushed while he felt the moisture on his eyes. "You killed you own dragon, you're a strong fighter and ... sniff... no... i can't... sniff... i cant cry... sniff.. damn it!

Rogue sobbed hard while the tears rolled on his face. He wiped them, but they didn't stop comming.

Lucy finally was awake with the sound of the sobs next to her, and what she saw next scared the hell out of her. Rogue crying.

"Ro-Rogue... what happened?!" The panic made her voice crack as she started to rub his back, looking at him with worry in "her" eyes.

"I..I don't even...sniff... know... sniff... why this... sniff... is happening?" He looked at her, eyes puffed and flushed face. The tears kept on rolling while he covered his eyes with both hands. "God... sniff.. it sucks sniff... to be a girl..."

"Tell me about it. Dealing with the sudden boners is way easier. " She smiled and patted his head, removing his hands from "his" face, and she looked deep in his eyes, her own eyes actually, while he averted her gaze. "Here..." She stood up from the bed and handed him a new chocolate bar. "Eat this, you know it will make you feel better." She smiled and walked towards the bathroom. "Today we have to look for something about the changeling. And turn us back to what we used to be."

When Lucy closed the door, she leaned against the same and sighed. _'I guess i'm growing attached..'_

After a while, Lucy came out of the bathroom, and so Rogue came in. He looked better now, and wasn't crying anymore.

Her face went red when she heard the shower turning on._ 'Breath woman, don't be such a hypocrite'_, closing her eyes, the "girl" took deep breath again and looked at the mirror, travelling with "her" hands around "her" face, and than moving them towards the hair. Removing it from the front of the eye, she pictured how Rogue would look like with short hair.

Smiling with the mental result, she raised a little the tshirt and slid her finger scross the scar that marked Rogue's abs. Mentaly picturing him removing the tshirt, and after that she pictured him saying sweet nothings on her ears...

"What are you doing?" Lucy imediately snapped out of her pervert thoughts. She was sweating and "her" face was flushed. "You are such a pervert..." Rogue blurted out as he adjusted the tshirt "he" was wearing.

"Wh-what?! How could you even think i was thinking something pervert?!" She pointed matter of factly, while crossing "her" arms over her chest.

"It's not that easy to hide a hard on, did you forgot about your own experiences?" He smirked at her. Her face was extremelly red, looks like he was getting back to his old self, she thought.

"Well... look who's talking. You always noose bleeds when you came out of the bathroom." Lucy raised a brow and snickered at him.

"You mumble my name when you sleep."

"Wha?! Look at the time, le-let's go!" Tomato Rogue. a.k.a. Lucy, stormed out of the room. Rogue smiked again and started to follow her, he made that up.

"Ouch!" he put his hand over "his" stomach. _'Damn it those stupid cramps...and karma'_

**.**

**.**

As they walked around Sarja looking for the library, he couldn't help but be a little annoyed with the way she was acting. "Stop avoiding me, will ya?"

"Wh-What are you talking about? I'm not avoinding you..." She laughed a little bit but still, didn't looked at him.

"You're a terrible actress." He fastened his pace and now was at her side. Holding her hand on his. "Stop acting like this, is annoying." He continue walking besides her, looking to the front, not letting go of "her" hand.

Lucy wanted to scream, what was this?!_ 'Is this how it feels to have a boyfriend?!' _Her face was red as Erza's hair. A small smile was crepting it's way to her face. _'Stop smiling you idiot, this doen't mean nothing!' _She sighed and stopped on her feets. Holding "his" hands.

"Ok, sorry..." She let go of his hand and scratched "her" cheek. "I... I... nevermind." She smiled a little and pointed with a finger. "That's the library... come." She started to walk again and grabbed "his" hand.

_'Yeah...I'm attached...'_

**How was it? Feelings starting to appear... or was that just hormones? Rate and Review!**


	13. When did we changed back?

**NEW CHAPTER! Thanks a bunch for the reviews guys! Keep following, favoriting and reviewing. I want to make this story one those that rank high you know? I'll try my best xD**

**WARNING: Soft (?) lemon ahead.**

They had spend the whole day in the library and... that didn't helped a lot. They did found some interesting about the changeling, like the name of the mage who create it, the fact that when it was first made, the original intention was to help couples of arrenged marrieges to know each other better. But as the time passed by, it felt on wrong hands and it became a weapon to weak the enemy by switching the bodies and souls of the strongest members of a guild.

"Ok, so if this works the same way that it worked decades ago, we have to know each other better, right?" Lucy said as she tilted her head to the side and pouted a little.

Rogue streched "his" arms and yawned a little. "Yeah... I think it's basically what its saying in here. Let's call it a day, I'm starving and I bet you are also . Seriously Lucy, i could hear your...my? stomach groaning. Why didn't you went eat something if you were this starving?" He sighed as got up from his seat.

That comment caught her out of guard. "Lucy"'s face was red as a tomato and she try not to stutter. "_Ahem_, i was...I was not that hungry ok?"

He gave her a little smirk as walked besides the girl "Sure.."

.

They were surprised when they got out of the libraty, the sun was already setting, there were less people on the street _'Jeez, people from small cities don't enjoy life' _. They decided that they would eat something at their inn.

When the two of them got to their room, "Lucy" stretched her arms and looked at her own image walking towards the bathroom. "Lucy, i'm gonna take a bath first, want me to keep the water in the bathtub?"

She nodded while yawning, and basically slumped on the bed.

.

_After a while she re-opened her eyes and was taken a back with what she saw. _

_"Rogue... when... when we changed back?" She stared at her own body, touching her face, arms and boobs. A wide smile crept it's ways to her face she was about to scream when a pair of lips smashed against her own. Widening her eyes, she felt his incredibly soft lips brush against her own._

_Rogue layed above her as his hands travelled on her body, his tongue slipped inside her mouth, she didn't try to resist as let scape a little moan. Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck as pushed his body against her. His lips suddenly slid to her neck, where he started to kiss and apply little bites. Brushing his lips over her neck and breathing in her perfume, whispering in her ear "I want you, Lucy.."_

_She gasped, her own body trembled as his voice send shivers down her spine. "Rogue..." she moaned one more time as his hands were slipping off her tee, after removing it, he throwed to the side. Rogue started to kiss on her soft breasts, opening her bra as he slided his tongue over her huge pair. Lucy felt her face reddening a little from embarrassment. His hands cupped them, as his lips returned against Lucy's. He kissed her again, this time with hunger as his hands travalled down, carassing her legs. He removed her short and panties altogether and throwed behind him. _

_As Rogue got on his knees in front of Lucy's body, she could clearly see the tend that was formed under his underwear. He looked right inside her eyes as took one of her feets within his hands and bring it next to his mouth._

_He kissed her feet, that gave goosebumps to the girl as the kisses and bites, started to go down on her leg. He looked at her with eyes full of desire as she stared at him the same way. When the kisses reached her thighs, she moaned one more time and he smirked, now licking it's way to her womanhood._

_Lucy gasped when she felt it. 'God, am I in paradise?!' "Oh Rogue...!" her hands grabbed the sheets. His tongue travelled around her wet spot, he licked as sliding it in. With one of his hands Rogue played with her clit. _

_She contorted her body, as he continued to play with her womanhood, pleasuring her more and more as she called out his name, it continued untill she couldn't take it anymore. Lucy came screaming his name as her whole body was swallowed by pleasure._

_"Lucy..." he called her._

_"Oh yeah.._ Rogue..."

"Lucy..."

"Hmmm..." _SLAP_

"OUCH! What did you... DID I JUST WET THE BED?!" Lucy breath was heavy as she looked at her surroundings, and at her own image smirking at her. "Her" member was hard as a rock and it "her" underwear was wet and stinky.

"No... but you had a wet dream... pervert." After recalling what just happened, the "girl"'s face flushed as she stormed to the bathroom.

On the other side of the door, the "boy" smiled a little proud of himself, trying not to blush _'Looks like she was dreaming about me...' _after that he stared at the closed door of the bathroom. "I wonder what's going to happen when we change back..."

**I feel like such a troll... Like it? This was my first lemon so i was a little embarrassed to write something like this... and i don't know if it was enjoyable and stuff... well that all. On Sunday I'll update the part 2 of the Omake 2, look forward! xD**


	14. Omake! 2 ED

**What's up yall! This is the part 2 of the Omake 2, i'm thankfull for the reviews, the favorites and followers. I'll be a little busy this week, but i'll try to update at leats one more chapter till friday, 'k? **

After reading the note that says "i'll be back in 30 minutes" Rogue just sighed, mumbling a "Great..." while he went to look for some clothes - No way in hell he would wear the ones that she picked up for him - Opening Lucy's bag, he started to look for something not that revealing, he knew she liked wearing short skirts and tops, but what he saw next... it sure was hard to explain.

The "boy" started to dress in that costume and then walked in front of the mirror, a blush crepting it's way to "his" when he took a look in the 'final result'.

_'Well... i should probably take this off..maybe...' _He spinned around and looked at the mirror again _'I can't believe i'm about to do this...' _Rogue winked at himself and then copied a pose that he saw once a girl do in one of Sting's magazines... making another one, everytime he did that, he got less embarrassed, untill the door flungs open...

"Rogue, I'm ba-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He froze as his face was turning even redder. "Where did you find this... costume?"

"I am the one that ask you that, why did you have a bunny costume in your bag? And Jesus Christ, what kind of underwear is that... I felt the obligation to use the less revealing clothe that you had in there..." He said in a matter of factly as walked towards the dumbfounded "girl" as if nothing has happenned, taking one of the bags from her and looking inside. "Good, clothes. I'll get change now." With that he went to the bathroom and closed the door.

On the other side Lucy in Rogue's body was staring a the door with a twitching eye. "YOU FREAKING PERVERT!"

**Annnd done, it's longer then i expected but... well... hope you liked. Rate and Review.**


	15. Getting to know each other PT 1

**Well, first of all I'm sorry. I did planned on updating on friday, but i got budy and yadda yadda yadda, well sorry. Here's the new chapter, hope you like it.**

.

_On that same night_

.

Moments after Lucy got out of the bath with a still flushed face, she stared at her own image gazing at her with a stoic expression. "Still embarrassed, I presume..." was "his" words, and that didn't help at all. "Her" face become ever redder as she heard a little chuckle. She only glared at him. "Stop laughing ok? That doesn't help!" She said throwing one of "her" shoes at him. Another chucked scaped from Rogue's mouth as he sighed.

"Ok, sorry. Now sit here, pervert, we need to know more about each other." He said while seating on the bed and giving her a small and honest smile. And that was it, she could hear "her" heart scaping a beat and than becoming fast. _'Why am I so attracted when he smiles like that?! Calm down!'_

As she took deep breath, Lucy walked towards the bed and seated cross leg in front of her companion. "Ok... you can start if you want."

There was a brief moment of comfortable silence before he started to speak. "Hm...I'm from a small village and I don't remember, to be frank, where it is located...If there's still anything in there. When I was 4 the village got attacked by a group of mercenaries, and many people were killed." Lucy stared at her own image talking, not interrupiting but watching him with eyes full of interest on the mysterious shadow dragon slayer." Including my real parents... That's ok, I don't remember them well enought to be distressed by it." He said when the expression of his own image turned into something between sadness and anger. "I was badly injured, and was after that, when I meet with Skiadrum. He saved me."

The "boy" was silent for a while as he gazed the girl with a sympathetic expression, changing to a panic one when she started to sniff. Rogue was on 'his' knees on the bed as he patted the girls head and than raised her chin.

"Don't look at me Rogue, you don't like to see yourself crying." Said the girl, earning a chuckle from him.

"And may I know why are you crying?" Again there was a silence and she finally stared at him with those blood red eyes that glowed with tears, they gazed at each other for a while, untill she sighed.

"I know what hapenned next... you had to kill him. Your savior! He was your hero and you had to kill him!" She blurted out as grabbed on the shirt of her own image, clutching her hand on the fabric. "You must have suffered a lot."

Surprise was written all over "his" face as those brown chocolate orbs stared wide at... himself... but this made him smile once more. Patting "her" head once again, Rogue wiped some tears with "his" thumb. "Don't cry..." he whispered in her ear before seating right in front of her.

"It was indeed a hard time for me, i was ten. I had spended almost seven years of my life with just Skiadrum... he saved me, and teached me a magic. I became strong, and when he asked me to kill him i couldn't deny it... He was ill and it was his last request. I was the only one that could do that, and i had to be there for him as he was there for me."

Those words sinked in her mind, her mouth was hanging loose as she stared at him. No single change in his expression. Rogue as so mature, he got throught so much with such a young age..._'That explains why he's so serious...' _she thought while still staring at him.

"Also, when I was ten, I meet Frosch, Sting and Lector at the same day..." The "boy" chuckled a little with the memory. "I was walking in a big field, it had been two weeks after i killed Skiadrum, and i found those two big eggs... and the moment i touched one of them, it exploded and Frosch came out, I was a little surprised because i didn't knew cats were born in eggs... but than I learned that it was an Exceed... Right after the egg exploded, i heard a boy behind me, and believe me, Sting was already cocky back then... The moment he touched the other egg Lector came out, and they are with us till today."

"Yeah... but you didn't bring him with you... Where are him anyway?" Lucy interrupted him as she crossed "her" arms over "her" chest.

"Oh, he's in a secret place with Lector. Sting and I didn't want to risk the fact that Minerva might go in a rampage again and try to blackmail us risking their safety."

"You guys really care about your exceeds right? Is that a dragon slayer thing?"

"You could say that... the fact that we know each other for years, and that they simply don't leave our sides it's a proof. Doesn't the dragon slayes of your guild act the same way that we do? In fact i miss Fro."

She gasped when those words slipped from his mouth. '_Jesus Christ Rogue, what are you doing with me?!' _She clutched to the fabric oh the Tshirt above her racing heart in a dramatic way. On the other side, he was staring at her with a puzzled look. "...Whats wrong?"

Jumping on her seat, she waved her hand in front of 'her' face. "Nothing, nothing. Go on."

"...Ok... _Ahem_, I joined Sabertooth along with Sting and I was 12, and Master Jiemma forced us to put a dragon Lacrima inside our bodies so we could become more powerfull. I never felt such a pain in my whole life..." He extended one of "his" arms on his images abs, where it would probably be a scar "The scar that its right here, is from that lacrima."

Lucy openly raised "her" tshirt and stared at the abs, travelling one of "her" hands throught it, and mouthing a little "ooh".

"Why would he do that? Natsu and Gajeel are Dragon slayers and didn't have a lacrima. They are really powerfull, Laxus has a lacrima, but he wasn't raise by a dragon. He still powerfull you know? What the hell is the problem of this guy? Jeez! I hope he's burning in hell." She puffed her cheeks and shaked her head in an annoyed way.

"It's amusing how that affect you, even thought I'm already over it you know?" He smiled one more time, and sighed. "I guess it's been a long time since i smiled, or played this much... I guess i'm thankfull for this switching thing. Besides all the troubles we are currently facing, i'm strangely relaxed."

Lucy laughed a little as her face tinted in pink. "Well... i gotta agreed with that...There's anything else you feel like sharing?"

"His" face change to a thoughtful one for a moment. "Gajeel was my idol when i was young, i planned on joining Phanton Lord before i meet Sting and the others. But was at that same time, he become a Fairy and soon you guys went missing for seven years. I don't know if i have anything else to share..."

Lucy nodded, she was pleased to heard Rogue telling his story, she could comprehend him better now, and he had grow even more on her opinion.

"Well... I guess this is my time, right?" She smiled, looking at her lap a little and than gazing straight to... her own.. eyes.

**How was it? As we lack in Rogue's past information, that was all my inventions, so yeah, don't take it too serious, ok? **

**Thank you so much for the Reviews, Favorites and Follows. Please check out my new story "My own Sanity". It'll puzzle your minds. xDD**

**Reviews are inspiration for me, and they made me update faster, so yeah, do your thing guys!**


	16. Getting to know each other PT 2

**Meh, i'm quite disapointed with the lack of reviews. But i'll post a new chapter anyway. xD**

**I have a request to my readers. Would anyone be kind enought to draw a fanart inspired in this story? Please? xD**

"Lucy" was tired to be seatting on the bed, so she layed on her back as Rogue did the same. A sigh scaped "her" lips. "I guess it's my turn..." There was a brief moment of silence as the the girl in a boy's body stared at the ceiling. Rogue looked at her as if he was about to start reading a book. "I'm from a once extremely wealthy family. I was the only heiress. I'm not gonna lie to you, i had the life of a princess. Maids that would do anything for me, loving parents, private teachers..." A small smile formed on 'her' lips. "But soon my mom became ill, i never knew for sure what was going on with her... when i was ten she died." Her smile turned into a sad one, as this nostalgic feeling crept it's way, clenching her heart. The memories overflowing it."My dad, once a really nice man, became obsessed with the business and money. He neglect me, ignored me and simply didn't care..." Lucy smiled when she felt a light squeeze in "her" hand. Sighing once again, she turned so this way could face him.

"She was a celestial spirit mage too, my mom. It was her who teached me how to use my magic." Big brown eyes stared into those blood red ones as she kept on talking. "I was tired of being neglected by my father, and to be honest, i thought it wouldn't make any difference for him. So i run away from home. I wanted to join Fairy Tail, it was the guild of my dreams. But as i never really explored the outside world, I took my time."

"What do you mean with that?" Rogue raised a eyebrow as a small smile crept it's way on his lips.

"Oh, I went into different cities and explored. Meet different people, got some new keys...by accident, after one whole year away from home, i meet Natsu, and helped him in one of his missions. He called me to join Fairy Tail and it was the best decision of my live."

"Hmm...then you were atacked by Gajeel-san..?"

"Yeah, not too long after i joined Fairy Tail, my father payed to Phantom Lord guild master to destroy Fairy Tail and bring me back home." If she didn't know him well, she was pretty sure he was with a surprised expression. "...Anyway, obviously it failed and when i find out the truth i talked with my father and said that if he ever dare to touch one of my new friends, he was considered my enemy." She crossed "her" arms on the bed and layed her head on it. "Everyday in Fairy Tail was a new adventure. There was some hard times, but it was always amazing. I love them with all my heart. And I'll be always grateful to Natsu for introducing me to them."

"Huh...And what is the relationship between you guys?"

"Er...we are best friends?" Lucy raised a brow and looked at her own image with a puzzled look.

"He was pretty pissed that you didn't slept on the guild inn that day I went to withdraw... And you always hang around together." His answer was plain straight, and he had a stoic expression.

_'That was weird...' _"Oh, don't be silly. As long as I know, he's been in love with Lissana since like...ever." She smiled and sighed. "I root for them."

There was another moment of confortable silence, as Lucy could hear the heartbeat of her companion, also she could hear the tic toc of the clock, the person in the next room turning off the lights... "Jeez, this super hearing thing is kind of annoying."

Rogue chuckled and gave her a small smile. "I know, you get used with time..."

"I don't think i would, to be honest; i'm already used with pee standing up, infinite hunger and too much strenght. The super smell and the super hearng thing is just too hard."

Her companion sighed as turned once more, her back on the bed. Both of them stared at the ceiling.

"I always thought i was one of the weakest members of the guild. I was so ashamed of myself on the last games, i couldn't face the members of the guild. But they were really nice with me... the conforted me in such a caring way. I'm lucky to have them in my life."

"You know... that fight against Flare... it was your win. I know it, you know it and so does everyone."

"Yeah, but in the end i didn't stand up. I was defeated in a patethic way. And after that crazy bitch almost killed me, I was even more ashamed of myself. I didn't even felt like being part of the guild."

"I don't understand..."

"You don't have to. It's already in the past. I finally officialy won a battle on the GMG. I'm really sad tho. I couldn't stay till the end." She looked down on her hands to see Rogue holding it.

"We will fix it. If the books are right, we have to het to know more about each other." Lucy smiled with those reassuring words.

"Oh Rogue, you know how to make a girl trust you huh?" She said in a mocking tone, but it was true. It was less then a week and she already trust him a lot. She could heard a chuckle from her side and stared at herself smirking.

"Heh... You didn't even saw me trying to make you fall for me." The smirk suddenly turned into a true smile. "But i'm happy that you trust me, i also trust you." He squeezed her hand and tangled their fingers. A blush crepted it's way to her face as she started to stuttrer.

"FALL FOR YOU?!" She shouted, and than realized he was just fooling with her. "E-er, r-rea-ally? Hehe" _'I'm dead if you start to try it so.' _"W-well is kinda late n-now...let's sleep and see w-what will ha-ppen." Rogue smirked once more as he watched his own image walking in a stiff way, with a bright red face towards the switcher, turning it off, and soon proceding to the bed.

"Goodnight Rogue." she whispered as soon the "boy" rested 'his' head on 'her' chest and said with closed eyes.

"Goodnight Lucy."

Lucy frozed with his actions and stared at the ceiling with wide eyes. _'Well, i guess i didn't want to sleep anyway...'_

**Everyone knows Lucy, i know, I know...**


	17. Omake! 3

**OMAKE! 3**

It was morning already, it's been four days since they arrived Sarja. Both of them slept peacefully on the bed.

_'Why is it getting hot in here?'_ Rogue hummed some words as the arms around "his" body pressed 'him' agains a hard but warm wall. _'What is this hard thing pocking my butt?'_

Suddenly he felt a noose on the back of 'his' neck, sniffing on it. His whole body shivered, popping open 'his' big chocolate eyes, and jumping out of the bed. He stared with a shocked and flushed expression at his own image at the bed who had a smirk on the lips.

A thick vein popped on 'his' forehead, while he kicked Lucy out of the bed. "Damn it, Lucy! Stop harrassing me!"

The boy stormed to the bathroom, leaving a confused and sleepy Lucy on the floor.

**Like it? Hate it? Just a small omake in tribute to my sudden inspiration and the 10k of views that this story just reached. xD**


	18. Oh God, the bitch found us

**I don't have anything to say this time... but i got plenty of reviews so I was reeeeally happy, please keep reviewing it. xD**

**Also, i'm actually trying to write longer chapters for you guys, so yeah that's it. Here I go!**

The morning soon came and both of them had the best night ever. Lucy was soft snoring as Rogue hummed a little, he pressed his nose on the 'girl's' chest and lifted his head, seeing himself was a little disapointing...who am I kidding? That was extremely disapointing. He left out a deep sigh as he pressed his head once more on his own chest, groaning a little when two arms wrapped around his thin body, pressing him against his own body.

Rogue could feel his face getting warm and he could imagine it all red right now. Lucy was still asleep, mumbling some inaudible words, as Rogue tried to scape from her arms, only to have her tightening her grip_. 'Damn it this girly strenght...' _"Lucy, you're killing me, wake up."

"Hummm...shut up..."

"Lucy, wake up."

"Humm, i want pancakes...shut up." He was getting a little pissed as she kept on pressing him against 'her' body. After much struggling, he freed one of his arms.

"Lucy! Wake up!"_ SLAP! _He slaped her with all his might, and as every action has a reaction. He foung himself being throwed out of the bed.

"Ouch! Why did you do that?!" A grumpy Lucy seated on the bed and rubbed her face, looking for Rogue. "Hey, where are...Oh Jeez, sorry." She sheepshly scratched the back of her neck when her eyes landed on her own body facing the floor.

As he stood up, he only glared at her.

"In my defense, you sould know better then anyone now that I'm not a morning person..."

Rogue rubbed his forehead while mumbled a "Shut up", silence fell in the room for a while; "As you can see, we're still the same."

Lucy nodded and sighed as well, scratching her head and looking at her own image that was walking back and forth in the room. "You think we're going to be like this forever?"

The real boy only shruged and sighed. "I don't know anymore... we do tell each other our histories yesterday... and the books said that we need to know each other better...but there's one thing..."

"What? I don't think there's anything left..."

"The books said that it was for young couples of arrenged marrieges..." He could feel his face warm up a little as the words became dificult to pronouce. "A-and in marrieges...they kiss each other..." _'Why am I so embarrassed? I'm not 14, for Christ's sake.'_

Lucy raised a brow at the sudden atitude of the boy, but suddenly her face was all red. "K-k-kiss? I-I mean...Y-you t-think that would work?"_ 'Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!'_

"Y-yeah... we could try..." He said as he walked towards the bed and seated in front of his own image. Taking deep breath, he touched 'her' face with the tip of 'his' fingers, raising her face to look at him.

Lucy gulped, she could feel her face extremely hot_. 'Calm down Lucy, you've done this before!' _Her lips were trembling and she could see her own image comming closer while closing 'his' eyes. She did the same but they nearly jumped with the knock on the door_. "Room service!"_

Rogue glared at the door and stood up, while Lucy pressed a hand on her chest. Her heart was beating so fast, like it would explode at any second.

But when Rogue inside Lucy's body openned the door, his eyes twitched as the same way the person on the other side looked at him.

"I was looking for Rogue but I believe I got the wrong room..." The glare made Rogue froze, one of his eyes started to twitch.

"Rogue, what's going o-M-MINERVA?!" Lucy nearly shouted as the other girl stared dumbfounded at the couple. _'Oh God, the bitch found us.'_

Her eyes suddenly became dull and a creepy smile took it's way on her face "O-hoho... So the rumours were true... You're a two timmer now huh?!" She was walking inside the room as Rogue snapped out of his frozed state.

"T-two timmer?" He looked at his own image, actually glared. Minerva glared as well on the same way...no, in a creepy way.

_'Oh boy...Oh boy I'm gonna die... I'm so gonna die...'_ Minerva was facing "Rogue" and she started to sniff. Tears were rolling of her eyes, as she took a knife God knows from where, and pointed at "Lucy". "This bitch is trying to steal my man huh?" A creepy laugh scape from her mouth at the same time as the sobs stopped and Rogue crossed 'his' arms over 'his' large breasts.

"Your man? Since when exactly?" They were glaring daggers at each other. _'When the hell I was your man, you crazy woman?'_

Lucy let out a little scream when Minerva hugged her in a possessive way, caressing 'her' face while speaking in a loving way. "Since we made that promise."

_'Oh God...'_ "H-how...did you find where we were?" Lucy voice out while staring at the girl that hugged her. She took deep breath and took the knife of her hand.

"Oh, it was easy my love. I just had to torture some peasants so they would tell me where you went." It was amusing how she changed 180 degrees when talking with "Rogue". "But why are you with that bitch? A fairy? Seriously? I'm so pissed that I want to kill her." Her eyes became dull once again and that creepy smile was plasted on her lips.

_'Jesus Christ woman, do something.'_ Rogue glared at Lucy and then at Minerva, he actually gulped when he could feel the daggers from her eyes, and a little sparkle comming from her hands.

"M-minerva-chan, stop!" After taking deep breath, Lucy rested a hand on her shoulder, patting it while Minerva tensed up. "W-we need to talk."

**I tried to do a cliffhanger, but it was kinda of a failure. /facepalm/ This was my first attempt to portrait a yandere. It was good enought? Hope you guys enjoyed.**

**Rate and Review for faster updates. **


	19. My heart can't take this!

**You know what's really frustrating? I had this freaking chapter done. IT WAS DONE! But my laptop really hates me, and GOD KNOWS WHY, it was blank. There were zero words when i openned to edit. Ugh, i feel like dropping this right now, I'm just so freaking mad! But no! I won't drop it. Hope you like this new chapter, idk if it will be good as the original one but meh... i'm mad right now.**

_After 45 minutes of a long...LONG explanation..._

"WHAT?! You expect me to believe in this bullshit?!" Minerva shouted while standing up from where she was seating. Rogue facepalmed and sighed while Lucy was sweating a river.

"I can't believe you decided to tell her the truth, like, seriously Lucy?" Rogue rubbed his temples while walking back and forth in the room.

"Stop calling him Lucy! Rogue, tell that bitch to stop calling you like that!" Minerva once again seated besides Lucy and wrapped her arms around one of Lucy's, pressing it against her boobs.

Lucy could feel her face tint in pink a little but suddenly raised a brow _'Well, this feels nice...Now I know why boys get all excited with this...Am I getting aroused?!' _With a deep red in her cheeks, Lucy crossed 'her' legs to hide 'her' groing and gave an awkward laugh while both Minerva and Rogue glared at her.

"Well you see Minerva...I am Lucy and.."

"Oh my fucking God! Stop with this bullshit!" Minerva got up and her eyes became dull once again. "I see what's going on here... This dumb blonde bitch already stoled you from me huh?" Her eyes started to water while a creepy laugh scape her lips. "Well that's too bad for you blondie. I will kill you to get you out of my way."

Rogue stared at her with a stoic expression. _'Oh fuck, think Rogue. Think!'_ Sparkles could be seen in Minerva's hands as he stared at her. She glared daggers at the boy inside Lucy's body. Turning to face the supposed Rogue, the girl kept her glare. "And you! If you don't love me back, I'll also kill you!" Lucy sweat dropped at that and scratched her arms.

"Ehehe...please don't..."

"Wait! I know how I can proove to you that I'm Rogue." He almost shouted, surprising both of the girls. "I can tell you something only both of us know... Because Lucy spend seven years frozed in Tenrou island, so there's no way that she could've know." He smirked and crossed his arms over 'his' large breasts. Feeling much relieved when the sparkles in her hands disappeared.

"I doubt you could do that. But tell me, wh-"

"You used to be flat as a board when you were 14."

"_PFFFFFF_, What? / WHAT?!" Lucy covered her mouth with one of her hands while Minerva's eyes were wide open, she nearly shouted as her face was turning pink.

"Wh-You! With 14 every girl is flat! You busty blonde cow!" Her hands were clenched into fists while a thik vein was poppin on her forehead.

"Stop cursing me!" Lucy pouted from where she was seating, but then smirked a little. "And with 14 I wasn't flat... _pe-ttan-ko_*." She sang the last word while holding a laugh once again.

Rogue smirked and raised a brow. It was not everyday you could see a flushed Minerva. "Well, but you was still flat as a board with 15, and with 16 nothing had changed...Hell, even Lucy's friend Levy have bigger boobs than Minerva had." '_I feel like a pervert now...' _He heard a loud gasp from 'Lucy' and Minerva was too quiet for his liking. Her head was down and her hair covered her face.

"Y-You... you little son of a bitch..." She was trembling, when she looked up she was about to blast the blonde with a wave of energy when two hands came from behind her and gropped her boobs. Making her yelp.

"Oh my God! You had breats augmentation?! They look so real!" Lucy kept on gropping them untill Minerva freed herself from the other 'girl'.

"Let me go! T-this is crazy..." Minerva hugged herself and stared at the other occupants of the room, falling on her knees with wide eyes. "T-that was true?!"

"Yeah... sorry Minerva but it was with me, Lucy, that you made that promise..." She smiled putting one of her hands on the other girl shoulder. "But i meant it."

"Wh-what?!" One of her eyes was twitching and she stared dumbfounded at Lucy. Slapping her hand right after that. "Don't touch me!" She grabbed on the t-shirt that Lucy was wearing and clashed her lips against the others. Rogue watched the scene with wide eyes, while Lucy was trying to freed herself from the other girl's grip.

Not too soon, Minerva let her go as she stood up. "I'll wait untill you get your body back, my love. And now since we're lesbian lovers, I won't let anyone touch your body but me." She smiled and waved at her. "Now I'm leaving, bye bye blondie." She said ignoring completely the presence of Rogue in the room who stared with disbelief at the scene. And now Lucy was seating on the floor with wide eyes.

Time passed and both of them stood still where they were, staring at the closed door. The moon was now taking it's way in the sky when a loud thud on the other side of the room snapped both of them from their transe.

Rogue coughed and scratched his head, glancing at Lucy, he felt one of his eyes twitch as the girl was hugging 'her' legs against 'her' wide chest, rocking back and forth on the floor whispering. "That never happenned, you're in your happy place. You're in your happy place. You're in your happy place..."

"Lucy...listen..."

"That never happenned, you're in your happy place. You're in your happy place..."

He sighed,_ 'Well... this could take a while...' _Rogue went to take a bath, and after 15 minutes, he came out, drying 'his' golden locks while the girl kept on rocking back and forth on the floor.

"Lucy..."

"You're in your happy place, you're in your happy place..."

Lucy kept on mumbling that until she felt two arms around her, pressing her body against something soft. Her own voice whispering in her ears. "You're in your happy place." She hugged him back and pressed her head against her own breast, sighing after a while she let him go after some minutes in that position.

"Thank you..." Lucy smiled a little looking directly to the floor when a pair of fingers raised her chin, and she felt soft lips pressing softly against 'hers'. It didn't take long, but it was enought so her face could be all read. "I-I'm going to take a bath..." She stood up from the floor and stormed to the bathroom not looking at her companion. "And order something for us to eat! I'm starving!"

Shouting from inside the bathroom, where she leaned against the door with one of her hands on her chest, clenching the fabric of her t-shirt. _'My heart can't take this!'_

**So, what do you guys thought? Hope you liked xD **

*Pettanko: flat-chested.


	20. It was just too damn good to be true

**Well first of all, did anyone missed this story? It's lacking in reviews/follows/favorites so I think it feels like i'm dragging it too much... Oh, and i was really busy lately so this is why i didn't update none of my stories.**

**I made a few changes on this chapter, nothing HUGE, but you should check it out once again.**

"Oh my God, why did you ordered so much!?" Lucy stared with wide eyes to all the food on the small coffee table, that, by the way, looked incredible delicious.

"Well, you're in my body and you did said you were starving. So if YOU are starving, considering you're inside my body, food for six people should be enought..." He said in a monotonous tone while adjusting himself on the floor besides the small table. Lucy soon joined him without further complainings, she merely scoffed after his explanations, but didn't protested. After all, who would have know it better then Rogue himself?

The dinner went in silence, Lucy stoled some glances at Rogue who didn't seem to notice as he slowly munched a slice of pizza. Although she had a plain expression while eating, inside her head was a mess._ 'Seriously, why are you so quiet? Talk about what happenned!' "...Sigh.."_

Rogue raised a brow, glancing at her. Uneasiness writed all over her face. "You know, you shouldn 't eat if you're not hungry anymore..."

"...W-What?" Lucy snapped out of her thoughts and then laughed a bit, sheepishly scrathing the back of her head. "No, I'm fine. Just thinking..."

"About what?" He retorted faster then she expected.

"N-Nothing much..."

"Seriously, if you want to talk about the kiss just say so." He said while crossing 'his' arms under 'his' big breats.

"How can you act so nonchalantly?! And that caugh me out of guard you know? Like, seriously?"

"Like seriously? I was trying to confort you...and that...just came out." A little pink tinted 'his' cheeks as he averted his gaze of his own image.

Lucy felt her heart race a little while red took over 'her' face. "W-Well...t-thank you for that." She looked down on her lap while bitting her botton lip.

Once again silence took over the room. With a sigh Rogue stood up and went to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower, wanna go outside for a little when i'm done?" Lucy nodded and stood up as well, looking for some 'out' clothes, considering the fact that she was already in Rogue pjs.

"God, only black, navy and gray tshirts? Is he a gothic?" She said narrowing 'her' eyes, pulling on the only red tshirt that she could find on his bag, it had big black letters saying _"Frank says: relax!" _She chuckled a little, despite the fact that he always had a stoic expression, all of his tshirts have funny sentences. She also pulled a black jeans pants, looking 'herself' on the mirror, deep in thoughts.

"Heh, i like that tshirt." Lucy merely jumped when her own voice came from behind her.

"Jesus freaking Christ, Rogue Cheney! I almost had a heart attack right now." The boy chuckled and soon the girl also chuckled, smilling at him. "I will pick you a change of clothes as we-"

"No slutty skirts."

"Fine!" She rolled her eyes, looking for something he would think "apropriate". "Oh I know!" She went to the her real bag and took out some short jeans, tossing it at him, and then walked to his bag, picking out a plain black tank top of of it. She tossed it at him as well. "Be proud of my imagination, and thank you." She smiled proudly while crossing her arms over 'her' chest.

After dressing up, Rogue looked on the mirror, the black tshrt covered almost every part of the short and he pulled a black top under the tank top. "I don't know why you never wear something like this, I look hot without revealing too much. Approved."

"Well, thank you for calling me hot." She said between chuckles, walking towards him. "Now let's go take a walk." She said while draggin him out of the room.

"The weather is so nice, why is everyone sleeping in here? What time is it, by the way?" The girl said while looking around the almost empty street. "Also, there should be at least a bar... i don't know. Where are the fun in this town?" She sighed while Rogue chuckled.

"Well, you see, the youngster leaved to the capital, or at least bigger cities around. Only a few remained. So that's why this city is dead, young man." A third voice, husky and a little trembling came from behind, so they turned to see an old lady. She looked around her 70's and smiled kindly at the duo. "Oh, and it's almost nine PM...Now may I ask what bring two beautifull youngsters to this almost empty city?"

"Oh, hi! I'm Lu-_Ouch! _Why did you hit me?" Lucy rubbed 'her' stomach that Rogue just elbowed. He merely glared at her, standing 'his' hand to the old lady.

"Hi, we're here because...things happenned." The old lady raised a brow, looking at the girl and then at the boy in front of her. She knew that something was wrong.

"Sorry about that ms. She's on her period..." Lucy glared at Rogue, but her face softed a little when the old lady chuckled. "C-can I ask you something miss...?"

The old lady smiled once again and nodded. "Sonia, my name is Sonia Brauss, and if this old lady can be of any help, you can ask anything you want, young man..."

"Oh, my name is Rogue and this is Lucy...Ok... It's kinda of complicated but... oh well... Did you ever heard about something called _'Changelling?'" _Lucy smiled with hope to find something, Rogue nearly slapped her for talking about that freely with strangers. Sonia looked thoghful fow a moment.

"So this is what brings you two over here?" Lucy was the first to nod followed by the almost invisible nod from Rogue. "If I'm correct...you are actually Lucy while the girl is Rogue?"

"That's correct."

"My...that's still out there huh?"

"You know it? Do you know something that could help change us back?!" Lucy nearly shouted while holding the old woman's hands.

"Calm down Lucy, you're gonna break her hands, idiot."

"Oh, don't worry. I may be old, but i'm pretty strong, young man." Rogue raised a brow at that. "I do know about it, my grandfather was the mage who create it...And I'm sorry, this spell was stoled years ago, they changed it's origins. Turned it into something bad. Something that would bring missfortune. When the real intuit was to bloom love. I do know that when you recognise your true feelings for each other, that breaks the spell. At least that's what it used to be on the beginning. Now I don't know for sure...sorry for not being that helpfull." Sonia gave a small smile, and the duo nodded.

"Well, that was helpfull enought, thank you Ms Brauss. It's late now, so we're leaving." Rogue said while nodding.

"Thank you, we'll kept on looking for it, but really, thank you Ms Brauss." Sonia smiled kindly once again and waved, Rogue and Lucy waved as well as they walked in the oposite direction.

Soon they were at their room once again, Lucy walked towards the bed, letting out a big yawn, followed by Rogue. Both brushed their teeths and changed into their pjs. Lucy layed on the bed, while Rogue turned off the lights, laying on the bed as well. They stared at the ceilling, no words were spoken. The only sounds in the room was their breaths, and not too long after that, both of them drifted off to the dreamland.

That morning Rogue felt something heavy resting on his chest, something soft as well pressing against the side of his body. He let out a big yawn, opennig his eyes to closed them instantly after. The bright light of the morning almost made him blind. The singing birds were incredibly louder today, and that was annoying him a little. "Hey Lucy, wake up...what the hell!?" His eyes shot up, wide in shock when his own voice scaped from his mouth.

_'This is sooo nice.' _She thought while pressing her face against that warm and big pillow. She wrapped her arms around it and hummed.

"Hey Lucy, wake up...what the hell!?"_ 'That voice...' _She slowly openned her eyes and looked at Rogue. She was resting her head on his chest, looking at him with sleepy eyes. "Shit, am I dreaming again?" She said while pressing her head against his chest.

"No you're not. We changed back!" It was unusual for Rogue to shout out something in such excitment, but this was something he felt the need to. And so the unusual act made her realized it as well.

"OH MY GOD!" Lucy shouted and pressed her hands against his chest, lifting her body. "I AM MYSELF AGAIN! THANK YOU- "Lucy was walking out of the bed, and sudenly she found herself laying on it once again, shouting with a deep voice. "LORD! THAN-"

"It was just too damn good to be true." Rogue said in a surly tone as he crossed his arms under 'his' breasts and rolled 'his' brown hurbs. Walking towards the bathroom, leaving Lucy dumbfounded on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

**Big chapter to apologize for my 'break'. Tomorrow i shall update 24 hours or Little Angel. Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites btw.**


End file.
